1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for rebounding a soccer ball kicked thereupon. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for rebounding a soccer ball kicked thereupon and for hugging the ground to prevent the soccer ball from rolling thereunder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for sport net related devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,561 to Daffer, Jr. teaches a soccer practice net and goal structure which is particularly useful in the training of players for the game of soccer. This soccer practice net can be used as a goal structure for games between teams on a large playing area or readily converted to a ball-returning practice net for use in a limited playing area such as a residential backyard by one or more players.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,844 to Haseltine teaches a soccer goal practice device having a frame and a net extending within the frame. The frame has first and second upstanding side members and a cross member extending between, and connected to the top ends of, the side members. The net is formed as a lattice having a perimeter corresponding substantially in shape and size to the frame. The net includes a rugged perimeter cord along the perimeter of the net, and the perimeter cord has a length shorter than that of the perimeter of the net. The perimeter cord is fastened to the frame such that the net extends between the side members and the cross member. Due to the reduced perimeter of the perimeter cord, the net will include a slight blouse when extending over the frame. The blouse causes ground balls entering the net to be rebounded with an upward velocity component, such that rebounded ground balls bounce. This provides a more challenging and realistic return of the ball to the user. The frame is modular such that the entire device may be easily assembled, disassembled and transported.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,533 to Kellams teaches a support stand for a volleyball net comprising five separable components including a two-part, tubular pole section a three-part, tubular base. The base comprises a tubular T-joint having two 45 degree elbows in a common plane with the T-joint, and a right angle elbow extending out from the intermediate, right angle opening of the T-joint. Removable leg sections fit into the outer ends of the 45 degree elbows to orient the base so that the outer end of the right angle elbow opens vertically upward to receive the lower end of the two-part tubular pole section. The support stand is held in place by the volleyball net and a pair of guy lines which attach to the top of the pole section and are anchored to the ground.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,083 to Grunfeld et al. teaches a portable soccer goal with rebounding net to return a ball struck into the net. The frame of the goal is formed by a pair of vertical posts and a long horizontal tube and is secured to the ground by a pair of base supports. Pivotable struts further support the vertical posts. The net has a sleeve that positively joins the net to the frame over the entire horizontal length of the frame, and there is a resilient mainstay cord threaded into the net near the periphery. The net and mainstay cord are secured by hooks at the base supports, and the net is oriented to the outside of the struts. When the struts are spread outwards, the tension in the net is increased so as to be sufficient to rebound a ball struck into the net.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,889 to Long teaches a portable and lightweight soccer practice net that can be quickly attached to and removed from an existing soccer goal frame by one person. The net consists of a generally nonelastic material with webbing straps attached to its perimeter to strengthen the edges of the net. By adjusting the tension in the webbing straps, the tension of the net may be varied to allow different soccer drills to be practiced. The practice net is capable of withstanding high tension forces in excess of 350 pounds to rebound soccer balls at nearly the same speed with which they strike the practice net.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for sport net related devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore,. even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.